


The Greatest Discovery

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baby Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flavored Lube, Gay Parents, M/M, Making Out, Massage, New Parents, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Ineverthought I'd see the day where couple time was something I would actually have to pencil in," Cesaro says, leaning back in bed. He glances to the spot normally occupied by his husband. He reaches out, touching Sheamus' favorite pillow. He sits in quiet contemplation until his husband's voice pulls him out of thought."Steal my pillow and it's on," Sheamus growls, glaring at him. He sets the baby monitor down on the bedside table and lays on the bed. "Amelia's sound asleep. We should get a good hour of us time." He stifles a yawn.





	The Greatest Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as my Reunification Series and Beginning of a Great Adventure. 
> 
> Someone reminded me I had written this so I decided to post. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"I _never_ thought I'd see the day where couple time was something I would actually have to pencil in," Cesaro says, leaning back in bed. He glances to the spot normally occupied by his husband. He reaches out, touching Sheamus' favorite pillow. He sits in quiet contemplation until his husband's voice pulls him out of thought. 

"Steal my pillow and it's on," Sheamus growls, glaring at him. He sets the baby monitor down on the bedside table and lays on the bed. "Amelia's sound asleep. We should get a good hour of us time." He stifles a yawn. 

"Thank goodness." Cesaro sighs. He'd known life would be difficult with a newborn but he hadn't expected it would be quite this hard. 

Cesaro turns his head, peppering Sheamus' neck with kisses. Carefully, he scrapes his teeth down the side of his neck, watching Sheamus undulate under the motion. 

Sheamus reaches over, caressing Cesaro's cheek. Cesaro leans into the touch, trying to remember if Sheamus' hands had always been this soft. 

Cesaro turns so he and Sheamus rest forehead to forehead. He gently runs his thumb over his lower lip before leaning in and kissing him. 

"I love you," Sheamus whispers before kissing Cesaro with as much passion as he could muster. Still kissing, he reaches over and starts rummaging blindly through the top drawer. He pulls out a small bottle and squints as he brings it close. "Why'd you buy blue raspberry lube?" 

"I did?" Cesaro pulls the bottle from Sheamus' grasp and reads it. Yep, he'd bought blue raspberry flavored lube. "Shopping online while exhausted should be criminal." Cesaro feels his cheeks grow warm as he flushes with embarrassment. He didn't remember buying it but he most likely had. These days, it seems like most of their non-essential shopping is done at 3 in the morning on Amazon while sitting up with Amelia. 

"Feel like being brave?" Sheamus asks, flipping the cap open and placing a few drops on his finger. 

Against his better judgment, Cesaro brings Sheamus' hand to his mouth and gently laps the drops of lube off his finger. 

His nose wrinkles in disgust. It's the slightly sour taste of artificial blue raspberry with its cloying chemical aftertaste. He shivers, the tiny taste being enough for him. 

"You are _not_ using that anywhere near me or my ass." He takes a long sip of water, trying to rinse the taste of the lube out of his mouth. 

"Can't be that bad." Sheamus pecks Cesaro and grimaces. "Okay, for once, you're _not_ being dramatic." 

"I should be an asshole but I will be nice." Cesaro holds the open water bottle to Sheamus' lips and waits until he drinks. 

Their daughter, Amelia, is six weeks old. She's the light of their lives but with her still so young, they're adjusting to the sudden change in their lives, being three instead of two. 

"My hero," Sheamus says sarcastically. "Be right back," He gets out of bed, walking towards the door. 

Cesaro lays back on the pillows, fighting the urge to fall asleep. Sex sounds great but a nap sounds better. 

_Stay awake. Your husband will kill you. He's already annoyed about the lube._ he thinks. 

Being a dad comes easily to both Sheamus and Cesaro. It's actually as if Amelia has _always_ been there. 

The weirder stuff to get used to are the sleepless nights and the thought their lives no longer belong to them. Amelia's got to be the top priority. 

"If only life made sense," Cesaro says, staring at the silver framed photo on his bedside table. It's of him, Sheamus and Amelia in the hospital when the baby was three hours old. 

Their journey to parenthood had been anything but _normal_. Most people could expect to be in the adoption pool for months, if not years. That's what they had been expecting. In reality, they had been in the pool for _exactly_ three weeks and two days when they got the call. 

They had had no choice but to adjust to things _quickly_. 

"Sorry about leaving you waiting." Sheamus walks in, holding a small bottle of olive oil. "The bottle was empty and then, I decided to be nice and warm it up." 

Cesaro stifles a laugh. Sheamus could be so...so... _extra_ sometimes. This over-the-top nature balances out Cesaro's grounded personality. Plus Cesaro finds it endearing. 

"You are okay, my love." Cesaro stifles a yawn. He waits for Sheamus to settle next to him. "Where do you want me?" 

"Just relax." Sheamus gently tugs Cesaro's shirt up and off. "You take _such_ good care of us that you're going to let me take care of you." He runs his lips down Cesaro's spine, taking extra care to ensure he hit every notch of bone. 

Cesaro stifles a moan of pleasure. 

"You're going to feel my hands," Sheamus explains, moving his oiled hands down his husband's back, paying extra attention to the tense spots. "Just relax." He kisses Cesaro. 

Cesaro returns the kiss as Sheamus continues working on his back. 

Then, with himself fully at peace under the movement of Sheamus, Cesaro finds himself drifting to sleep.  
\---  
Cesaro finds himself shaken out of sleep by the sounds of Amelia fussing over the baby monitor. Rolling over, he sees Sheamus is sound asleep, essentially dead to the world. He stands, tugging his shirt back on. 

"Coming, Amelia," he calls softly, leaving the bedroom with the monitor in hand. "Hush, Little One." Entering the nursery, he picks her up. He finds she's soaked through. "Sorry, Amelia. We'll get you cleaned up and fed." 

Taking care of a baby is something Cesaro had _never_ seen himself doing. He always knew that he'd have a family but having to take care of a baby had _never_ been factored in. 

"New outfit, fresh diaper," Cesaro says, managing to get Amelia into a clean, cloth diaper. Keeping one hand on her, he finds a bodysuit covered in a print of strawberries. "Clean baby girl." He grabs an 8oz bottle of formula, a burp rag and a linen blanket with the side not holding the baby. 

Managing one handed is _also_ a new skill that Cesaro's been forced to learn.

"My Love, your meal is right here," he whispers, settling into the taupe glider. He shakes the bottle, uncaps it and places the nipple between her lips. 

"Love you, Amelia," Cesaro says, watching her feed. "Once you're done, we'll get you into a sling so I can find food for me and Da." He laughs, finding himself ridiculously enamored with the tiny girl.  
"Good girl, Amelia." He brings her to his shoulder and burps her. 

"We'll work on getting Da to wear you," Cesaro says, tying the baby into a sling on his chest. He _never_ thought he'd be the kind of guy to enjoy wearing a baby. It amuses him to actually admit he loves being close to their daughter. 

"Your da is still sleeping." Narrating his every action to the baby had become almost second nature. "We love you, Princess." 

Dinner ends up being a quick salad and frozen pizza. Cesaro's got no patience to cook. It's also the first real meal that they've actually cooked in house since Amelia was born. 

"Amelia, time to wake your Da." Cesaro leans over, pressing a kiss to the top of the baby's head. 

Cesaro hovers over their bed, watching Sheamus peacefully snore. He shakes him once, twice, three times. Sheamus keeps swatting him away. Finally, Cesaro squats to the floor and kisses Sheamus square on the lips. 

"Am I dreaming?" Sheamus asks, his eyes fluttering open. "Handsome man and a pretty lady at my bedside to awaken me." 

"Not a dream- just your husband and daughter waking you for dinner," Cesaro says, laughing. "The princess has actually cooperated enough for us to have a _real_ meal." He rises, kissing Amelia's head again. 

Sheamus rises, stretching sleepily. He wraps Cesaro and Amelia in a quick hug. 

"So much for couple time, right?" Cesaro mumbles, shaking his head. "Sorry that I fell asleep." Sheamus rolls his eyes, kissing Cesaro on the lips. 

"No need to apologize. I'm happier with stolen kisses and a happy girl," Sheamus admits, pulling on a clean black shirt. "So- real meal, not premade or a smoothie?" 

"Well, I cut the salad myself- does that count?" Cesaro asks, laughing. "Frozen pizza that i baked myself in the oven. Not fancy but it's better than anything we've had lately." He stares down at Amelia's sleeping form. " _Never_ thought I'd be this content." 

"What?" Sheamus asks, turning his head. 

"We have a beautiful daughter. I have an amazing husband." Cesaro shrugs. "What more could I possibly ask for?" 

"Often wonder the same thing, Love." Sheamus grabs Cesaro by the hand and pulls him towards the bedroom door. "We get real forks?" 

"If that's what you want. We can even use _real_ plates." 

"You do the dishes- I'll handle Amelia's bath?" Sheamus looks hopeful for the compromise. 

"Deal." Cesaro can't help but laugh, rolling his eyes. 

-Fin-


End file.
